The Sonic and Friends Origins
by Sonicfan326
Summary: The first Adventure with Sonic and Friends
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

We see Sonic the hedgehog chasing Eggman through Green Hill Zone

Hey Egghead are you going do something or are you waiting to get your butt kicked said Sonic while joking around with Eggman

My mane is Eggman EGGMAN Eggman shout with angerer YOU ARE DOING THIS FOR FUN RIGHT YOU BLUE HAIRBALL

Do what Egghead? Sonic said

Suddenly a portal show up and Sonic and Eggman stop what their doing and Sonic look at the portal and say

What the heck is that?

It a portal Tails said when he is flying to Sonic

But what is it going to do Knuckles said while Amy, Shadow and him walk to Sonic and Tails

Suddenly Knuckles started to float and fly to the portal and disappear and then Tails, Shadow and Amy fly to the portal as well

Sonic try to run as fast as he can but slowly he fly to the portal and was gone


	2. Chapter 2 Hedgehog meet Sponge

Chapter 2 Hedgehog meet Sponge

Sonic wakes up after the portal took him and notices a yellow sponge was lying on the ground, Sonic run's to see if he is ok

Hey are you ok? Asked Sonic

Yea I am ok… I think said the yellow Sponge

Who are you? Sonic asked

My name is Spongebob Squarepants said the yellow sponge

I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic huh ok where are we?

I don't know Sonic look at Spongebob and asked Are you a sea creature?

Yes I am but how I am able to breath in air

I don't know Sonic started to notice a red plumber run away for a yellow skinned man

Hey Sponge did you saw that

Yea want to find out what is going on? Asked Spongebob

Yes doing these thing's is what I do and I am super fast are you fast?

Not really but how fast are you?

This fast Sonic disappear in 1 second and come back

WOW Spongebob said with shock That was fast

We'll let go and find out what happening


	3. Chapter 3 A yellow man love Donuts

Chapter 3 Yellow Skin Person love Donuts

After following the yellow skin man and the red plumber in a house Sonic remember the red Plumber before.

Mario? Asked Sonic

Sonic how are you? Asked Mario

Fine but who is that man?

I don't know

GIVE ME BACK MY DONUT PLUMBER Yelled the yellow man

Here god darn it take your donut weirdo said Mario

Thanks eat donut so fast

Hey Sonic Who is your friend asked Mario when he looked at Spongebob

His name is Spongebob Squarepants and he is a sea creature

He look like a cheese cake can I eat you? Asked the yellow man

Hey stay away from your freak said Spongebob

Hey man what your name? asked Sonic

My name is Homer Simpson

He look at Sonic and asked Are you a cat or mouse?

I am a hedgehog

Oh really ok

Homer heard someone say excellent

Sonic heard Eggman robot Metal Sonic flying

Hey Guys follow me

Homer asked Why?

Just follow me now


	4. Chapter 4 Love is in the air

Chapter 4 Love is up in the air

So why are we running? Spongebob ask Sonic

I think a metal foe from my world Mobius

Mobius? What that? Asked Homer

It a place with plants and cute animal's my favourite place is a place called Green Hill Zone

Sonic get a flashback about the first battle with Eggman [Dr Robotnik] with Tails

I save Mobius for a man called Dr Robotnik later called Eggman who of course what to take over the world by getting the 7 Chaos Emeralds they are super powerful when all 7 are collected

Years later there is more foe's I meet like Metal Sonic Chaos Black Doom Mephiles the dark and the Deadly Six

Well I got a few Villains in my World Bikini Bottom like Plankton The Flying Dutchman and DoodleBob

In Springfield I got Mr Burns Kang and Kodos Snake and Fat tony

In the Mushroom Kingdom I got Bowser Wario Waluigi the koopa kids and that toad

Toad? Is he evil?

No just he is ANNOYING

HELP ME

Sonic and the gang notices a woman was being attack by Metal Sonic and Sonic does the Spin dash at Metal Sonic and save the woman

Metal Sonic look at Sonic and says

Hahaha Sonic you will die from Dr Eggman new plan

Metal Sonic launch at Sonic making Sonic falling to the ground and Metal Sonic took the DNA from Sonic and launch at Spongebob and Homer and did the same thing and then fly away

Are you guys ok? Asked Sonic

Yea Spongebob and Homer said

Sonic then look at the woman he rescued and he fall in love she got blonde hair and her skin is blue and got a hat

Who are you? Asked Sonic

My name is Smurfette


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble maker coming through

Chapter 5 Trouble maker coming through

Smurfette huh ok said Sonic Are you ok from that metal robot

Yea I am ok but what about you and your friends

No I am not Spongebob said with pain

Same here Homer Said

I do feel weird though but that is not going to stop me Sonic said I never give up

Sonic look at Smurfette and says What are you?

I am a smurf

Smurf? What that?

We are magical creature's for the forest but how come I am taller

Maybe when we leave our dimension's things like Spongebob can breathe in the air and you being taller but is anyone else from you worlds come here

Me

Homer says that voice is familiar

He look behind and see his son Bart


	6. Chapter 6 A dark hedgehog rising

Chapter 6 A dark hedgehog Rising

Bart what are you doing here? Homer asked Bart

Mon, Lisa and Maggie is looking for you Homer

Marge?

Homer! Marge said with cheer and hugs Homer

So this is your wife and kids Homer Sonic said

Yes this is Marge my wife

Hello who are your friends Homer?

I am Sonic

I am Spongebob

I am Mario

I am Smurfette

And this is my son Bart

I am Bart Simpson who are the hell of you?

My name is Lisa

She look at Sonic, Spongebob and Smurfette and is surprised Wow a talking Hedgehog, sponge and a magical creature

Well I see your daughter is very smart Marge

Yea and this is my other daughter Maggie

So? Says a familiar dark voice

Shadow? Sonic worried

I am not Shadow, I am

A dark hedgehog show up and Sonic was so shocked to see who is show up

MEPHILES THE DARK

Nooooooo Sonic stepping back with a horrid look at the face

Not you…. Not you…

Mephiles? Who is he? Smurfette asked

I am a emery of Sonic and I kill you all

Marge go leave with the kids Homer tell Marge

Hey Homer can I help you Bart asked for the action

Bart this is dange…..

I fight Sonic and that kid 'Bart' Mephiles challenged them

Sonic and Bart look at each other and get ready to fight


	7. Chapter 7 The Platypus with a hat

Chapter 7 The Platypus with a hat with a kid with a triangle head and f shaped head

Mephiles charged at Sonic and try to punch Sonic but Sonic hops over him Bart tell Sonic

I will be back

Why? Sonic said while fighting Mephiles

Just wait ok?

Wait? I getting my ass kicked by an evil Hedgehog, you think I can just wait for you are back

I know you do not like it but please it is worth it. It will help us ok?

Fine, Just hurry up ok?

Ok

Bart run way and changed into Bartman and come back

Hey Bart? What with the mask?

I am BARTMAN Bart said with dramatic look

So? Mephiles said also he punch Bart

BAAARRRRRRTTTT Yelled Marge while she runs to Bart

Mephiles Laughs and then says

Your all cannot stop us now time to DIE

Mephiles is about to kill them until Sonic notices Mephiles is getting beating up by a small animal

Mephiles teleport away and then the animal walk to the heroes and Sonic look at him and says

Are you an platypus? Asked Sonic

The platypus says nothing

Hey there are you Perry

The gang look up notice a triangle head boy and a f shaped boy

Who are you two? Asked Sonic

My name is Phineas and this is my stepbrother Ferb


	8. Chapter 8 The egg shaped machine

Chapter 8 The egg shaped machine

Phineas? Huh ok Sonic said

Sonic looked at Perry and asked

Is this your pet?

Yes he is but what that machine behind you?

What machine?

IT IS MY MACHINE! Said by a familiar voice

Eggman? Sonic asked

YES IT IS ME DR EGGMAN

The gang look behind them and Eggman with Plankton, Mr Burns, Bowser and Dr Doofenshmirtz with a Machine

Who are the hell are you? Asked Bart

I am hungry for an egg now said Homer

Bowser! Mario yelled What you did to the princess?

I am doing nothing with the princess for now

Bowser look at Eggman and said What with the machine Eggman?

We will find out now!

Eggman took the DNA that Metal Sonic stole for Sonic, Spongebob and Homer and put it in the machine and it making steam and the heroes look up and see 3 people and they look very familiar Sonic and the gang was horrified

Say hello to yourselves Eggman said evilly

The 3 Clones got up and they look like Sonic, Spongebob and Homer and The Evil Homer says

Hello Heroes


	9. Chapter 9 The Clones and man with red ha

Chapter 9 The Clones and man with red hair

OH GOD Homer screamed I AM UGLY

Sonic look at Evil Homer and then look at Evil Spongebob and Evil Sonic and Notices the different between them

Evil Homer has dark yellow skin and is also a little bit smart

Evil Spongebob has Black pants grey tie and eyes

Evil Sonic has Black shoes and red eyes

Well these clones will help us to rule all worlds Mr Burns said

Evil Homer looked at the Villains and laughs at them and says

We are not you slaves we will take the world ourselves and we create our army

Evil Homer and the other clones stole Eggman egg mobile and fly's away

AW CRAP Dr Doofenshmirtz yelled and looked at Eggman and said I told you that will happened

No matter We still we take over the world without them

Plankton used his teleport to send them back to their HQ

Smurfette look at Sonic and she asked him

Are you ok?

Sonic did not answer same with Spongebob and Homer

Mario looked behind him and see a man with red hair and says

Hey guys Who is that man over there?

The guys look behind them and The Simpsons family screamed out

AH SIDESHOW BOB


	10. Chapter 10 The new Yoshi is born

Chapter 10 The New Yoshi is born

What with the red hair palm tree Mario asked

I am not a palm tree I am Sideshow Bob Bart nemesis

You are a nemesis of a ten year old? Sonic said Why?

He ruined my life so many times and now I am going kill him at last

Kill a ten year old kid? Darn That harsh Spongebob said

Yea Smurfette said

I don't care and if you tried to stop me you will die too

Sideshow Bob get his knife and is going to Kill Sonic and Friends until Someone stomps on Bob it is Yoshi

Hey it is Yoshi Mario said

Homer screamed AAHHH A MONSTER

That no monster Homer That is a Yoshi

I DO NOT CARE I'M SCRAED

Sideshow Bob run away

Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi said with happiness

Can he say everything else but Yoshi? Said Sonic

No he can't

Well lucky I bring this Said Phineas

The gang look at Phineas and see an small device and Phineas put it on Yoshi

Ok Yoshi say Something

PANCAKE PANCAKE


	11. Chapter 11 They were gone

Chapter 11 They were gone

WOW I CAN TALK NOW YAY Said Yoshi

Sonic and Mario look at each other and Sonic say

I think I like Yoshi when he is not talking Agree?

Everyone says YES

Homer look behind him and see something from the distance

I think I can see my house over there

Homer run to The Simpsons house and the other join as well

Hey it is our home Bart Said

But why is it here and how? Lisa said

Sonic thinks and says The portal!

Everyone look at Sonic and Phineas says

He's Right The portal is Bringing things for all our worlds and their here

Well I am tried and it is night so…. you guys can stay here for the night Homer said

Thanks man Sonic said

The gang go's in The Simpsons house and Sonic, Spongebob, Yoshi and Smurfette stay's outside and Homer come outside and says

Hey guys you not coming in?

No Thanks Homer Sonic said I like sleeping outside at times

At time because of rain right? Asked Smurfette

Yes

I fell like outside too Homer said

He go and get a chair and sleep on it

15 Minutes later Spongebob, Homer, Yoshi and Smurfette are asleep

Sonic fell asleep later on and then a green light was on them and then they were gone


	12. Chapter 12 We bring you no harm

Chapter 12 We bring you no harm

Homer woke up and notices the future alien doors, tools, floor and then he look at his right and see Sonic and Smurfette on one side still sleeping and turn the other way and notices SpongeBob and Yoshi still sleeping and look forward and see an alien in front of him

Please don't tell who you are I can guess Homer Said

What are our name Foolish humans? The alien said

Kang and Kodos that what you name are

Sonic and the rest woke up and see Kang and Kodos and Sonic yelled

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE ARE WE?

You are in an spaceship and meet some other friends said Kang

One of the doors opens and two people walking down to see Sonic and Friends and one of them said

Welcome man animal my name is Zod and this is…. Said Zod

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL MY NAME Said the other man

Zod Sighs and says His name is Terl and he is an idiot

So what are you going to do to us? Asked Smurfette

We just want to know you species said Kodos

You're talking about Smurfette right? Said Sonic

Well we do want to know your and that yellow cake species as well Zod Said

Kang press a bottom and all 5 heroes was free and Homer was not happy

Hey Homer What wrong? Sonic asked

I do not trust those 4

Why they just want to know what we are

Kodos grab Smurfette and went to a room that says probing

Sonic try to open the door but Zod punch Sonic causing Sonic to be knock out

Kang get his ray gun and said HA We fool you foolish Humans

What going to do to Smurfette Spongebob said

Oh you will find out soon or will you HAHAHA

Sonic woke up and notices Kang and Zod are going to shoot Spongebob, Homer and Yoshi

He jump up and kick Zod in the back and hits Kang causing him to drop his ray gun and Sonic and rest of gang try to find Smurfette

Smurfette open one of the doors and found Sonic and Friends and Smurfette

Are you ok Smurfette Sonic said

Smurfette look behind her

There was yellow creature and red cheeks and says Pikachu


	13. Chapter 13 The ship crash

Chapter 13 The ship crash

What is that? Sonic asked

He is a Pikachu I found him in an alien glass dome and so I save him Smurfette said

And we want him back Kang said

The gang look behind them and see Kang, Kodos, Zod and Trel are going to shoot them with their ray guns and Kang said

If you give us that Pokémon and we will let you live

No he is ours Smurfette said

DANGER DANGER DANGER The Ship alerted Low fuel low of fuel

This is not good Spongebob said

You think? Sonic said

Well you humans will burn with ship Zod said and he press a Bottom and they disappears

The ship crash into a house and few seconds Sonic got up hurt and look around the place to find the rest of the gang

Guys where are you GUYS Sonic shout

Sonic... Help me Smurfette yelled

Smurfette! Sonic yelled

Sonic runs around broken prices of the ship and push a few bits off the ground and saw Smurfette on the ground hurt and notices some blue liquid on the ground and Sonic asks

Hey What that?

This Smurfete said That is my blood

Your blood? Really? Sonic asked

Yes our species has blue blood Smurfette said

Guys where are you? Homer yelled

Homer! Marge yelled

Sonic and Smurfette look behind them and see Marge, the kids, Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Mario running to them Spongebob and Yoshi also got up and help Homer get up

Where did you guys come from? Spongebob said

They got help from me

Sonic and Friends look behind them and Smurfette look angry and says

You!

It was Smurfette ex-boyfriend Sporty Smurf


	14. Chapter 14 The Ex Smurf

Chapter 14 The Ex Smurf

Who is that Smurfette? Said Sonic

That is my ex boyfriend Sporty Smurf

So you want me back Sporty Smurf said

NO I think I am love with someone else

Who?

Sporty Smurf look at Sonic and think she is love with Sonic and he punch Sonic in face

OW Sonic yelled

Hey leave him alone Smurfette said angrily

Homer pushed Sporty Smurf away for Sonic and Smurfette check if Sonic ok

Yea I am ok Sonic said

What the hell dude?

You token my girlfriend you motherfuc…

Smurfette slaps Sporty Smurf and said

Leave us alone we happy without you

Do we count? Evil Homer said

Sonic and Friends look behind them and notices Evil Homer and a lot of Robots and Evil Homer said

Oh we count? Good we got some friends here

Evil Homer look behind him and notices some robots are missing and hear a hammer and Sonic remember someone with a hammer and said

Amy

Hello Sonic Amy said while standing on a broken robot


	15. Chapter 15 A green brother and 2tail fox

Chapter 15 A green brother and 2 tail fox

Ok I did not see that coming so….. Evil Homer said

Evil Homer pressed a bottom and 5 missiles come out and is heading to Amy

Amy close her eyes and she thought it was all over until she hear the explosion but we not hurt she look up and notices a familiar face

Sonic said Tails!

Hi guys Tails said while flying around the place with 4 missiles following him Sonic used his spin dash the missiles 3 exploded while Sonic hit one and that missile was heading to Evil Homer and he said

OOOOHHHHH CCRRRRAAAAAPPPP

The Missile exploded and after the smoke fade away Evil Homer was lying on the ground he got up and said

You may beat me now but you not stop our main plan

What this the plan? Sonic asked

You really think I would tell you that I planning to get the Chaos Emeralds and also that I created more clones of You, Spongebob , Homer and many more….I should shut my mouth now.

Evil Homer go on his broken machine and fly away

Sonic looked behind him and walk to Tails

Hey Tails how did you get here?

After the portal suck us in all the building from all ours world are coming here

Like my family home? Homer asked

Yes Homer Every place like Green hill zone and Angel Island

The Krusty Krab? Jellyfish fields?

The Mushroom Kingdom?

Yes every building and everyone from every world is coming here and we cn not return to all ours worlds

Really we stuck here forever?

Well yes but we can combine all building together to build the best town in the world

And Tails who that over there?

Oh I got some help to find you guys

That person wear a green hat that show the letter L and he says

Hello Mario

Luigi!


End file.
